After the Rain (雨の后）
by LewdSenpai
Summary: What if Shiro Fujumoto wasn't the only person raising Rin and Yukio Okumura up? The parents they could've grown up normal with but yet not normal at all.
1. The Ashy pink Figure

What if Shiro Fujumoto wasn't the only person raising Rin and Yukio Okumura up? The parents they could've grown up normal with but yet not normal at all.

"I guess he went back to Gehenna, but he'll be back again, someday".

\- Rin Okumura

After the battle with Satan, months went by and as for Rin and Yukio they went back to their

original and normal lives. Attending school as usual and living in the creepy dorms by themselves.

Still not being able to beat Satan, Rin promised to Yukio that he'll get back at him and get even for

the sake of their adoptive father, Shiro Fujimoto. Still trying to find out what Mephisto is plotting

next and why Fujimoto trusted him as their guardian, Kirigakure Shura the inspector of the Vatican

now watches his every move.

After a long tiring day of training Rin and Yukio raced home to fight over the heated baths

before the water shut off. It was the the beginning of winter, every movement made a sound on the

clumping snow, every word spoken breathed out steam into the frosted air. Ti's the season to get

sick, yet for those two half-demon and half-human twins they are not your ordinary brothers. As Rin

and Yukio approaches the front of their dorm building, they both linked eye contact with this slim

beautiful figure with ashy pink hair that was chest length. She wore a beautiful and gentle smile

with her bright red tinted lips, her eyes was a warm honey color, hazel like, that sparkled from the

snow around them.

"Are you boys the Okumura twins?" She asked in a gentle and calm voice as she approaches them.

"Ahh, yes" Yukio replied as he looked at Rin with a concerned expression.

"Please don't be scared, I'm not here to harm you boys. I have always wondered when they

would tear this old building down but I overheard two brothers moved in recently?" She replied as

she was rather surprised how grown they have got.

Looking up at that beautiful ashy pink haired lady with hazel like eyes, Rin bluntly asked as he

blushes away from her beauty, " What brings you here? I've never seen you in the academy before?

Are you new here?".

She looks back in surprised, "Ah sorry for the intrusion, I almost forgot to introduce myself.

Where is my manner, my name is Eimii Watanabe, I will be your new neighbor, I just recently moved

at the house three blocks away from here".

Rin and Yukio looked at each other in surprise, not knowing that there could be a house near

that broken down building that supposedly sits in the middle of nowhere.

"Oh no, excuse my rudeness, you must be cold from walking here, please allow me to offer you

some warm tea inside" Yukio asked as he leads the way inside the dorm building with Eimii and Rin

following behind.

As they made their way into the cafeteria room, Yukio offered Eimii a seat and Rin ran into the

kitchen to fetch up a few cups of warm tea. Eimii sat in silence observing the cafeteria room as

Yukio examined Eimii, observing her character with his narrowed steady gaze , trying to keep a

straight face from such beauty. A few minutes later, Rin comes back with some snacks and warm

tea. As Eimii made eye contact towards Rin, she saw something rather odd and small moving

behind Rin, in the kitchen?

"WHAT! WHAT'S THAT?" Eimii yelled in surprise as she pointed at it. Rin and Yukio looked at

the pointed direction where they too spotted it's bright yellow eyes gazing at them from the

darkness in the kitchen. Rin and Yukio shared shocking expressions as they face each other,

thinking to themselves that Eimii might've been a normal person who doesn't live nor understand

the world they live in. As Rin was going to explain that it might've been her imagination, Eimii got up

and ran towards it in full force.

"Wait, what? Please it's…. " as Rin was going to continue Eimii reached out her arms as the

little figured in the kitchen made it's way to Eimii's arm.

"I can't believe it! Ukobach, I heard you went back to hibernation. Who would've thought you

would wake up?" Eimii yelled in relief and happiness. Ukobach replied with a huge smile on his face

as he hugged Eimii back. Both Rin and Yukio were rather confused and speechless on how to

respond to what was happening, seeing how Ukobach was so happy and excited for the first time of

their life or Eimii, a random stranger who knows Ukobach?. After the reunion, Ukobach latched onto

Eimii's shoulders as she made her way back to the table.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry for surprising you guys like that, I've had great memories with Ukobach

before I left, especially his cooking and I was rather surprise since I felt his spiritual presence from

would've thought he was sent by Mephisto to care for you guys?" Eimii explained as

she sipped her cup of warm green tea from the old Japanese tea set with light green letters

imprinted on the side.

"Wait how do you know Mephisto?" Yukio asked wearing a curious expression on his face.

"Mephisto and I are acquaintance, and your father Shiro Fujimoto and I were once lovers" Eimii

explained as she blushed a little looking away, trying to avoid eye contact.

"WHAAATTTT!" both Yukio and Rin yelled in shocked as their faces discolored with surprise.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	2. The Announcement

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?" Rin yelled as he fell off his chair. As Eimii was going to explain, there was sounds of footsteps approaching outside of the cafeteria room. Everyone in the room then fixed their gazes towards the direction of the cafeteria door in suspense, wondering who at this hour would that be?

As the door was opening, Eimii smirked and whispered in her soft calm voice, "So it has begun". Rin and Yukio looked back at her, while she sat there with her smirk and eyes focused at the direction of the door.

As the door opened, a deep and strong male voice appeared, "Sorry I arrived pretty late, sweetie". Rin and Yukio then followed the direction where the voice was coming from, which wasn't at the door anymore, then within a flash it appears standing next to Eimii. "About time hun, it sure is troublesome to keep stalling until you arrived" Eimii replied.

"Hello boys, my name is Keita Watanabe. I'm sorry for arriving so late and surprising you boys. I'm more caught by surprise on how big you both have grown", Keita explained as he shared a few kisses with Eimii. Keita was a big buff man with a strong jaw line and with a rather warm smile, his hair a warm like coffee brown with striking reddish yellow eyes. If it wasn't for such an appearance, he could've been mistaken as a dangerous creature. The two brothers, as they witness such a passionate kiss, turned the other cheek embarrassed and rather speechless. Eimii got up and smiled as she approaches Rin and Yukio.

"I guess I gotta spill the beans, now that you're here?" looking back at Keita, she presses down on both their shoulders with a relief expression on her face. Both Rin and Yukio, standing there silently with no clue what was going on or what was about to take place. Ukobach then leaps off Eimii's shoulders and heads off to Keita's big muscular arms.

"I gotta explain the real reason why I'm really here, you guys may be rather in denial on what I'm about to say". Eimii then continues "Keita and I, are hereby as of now your new legal guardians". The cafeteria then grew silent, the only sound heard was of the branches that brushes off the windows from the cold winter breeze that evening, that has echoed it's way throughout the whole building.

"But no need to rush, we aren't here to force you through your will. Keita and I have decided that if you disagree to live with us we won't blame you. You may stay here and live your everyday life as usual." Eimii explains with a worried expression. Rin and Yukio's faces discolored yet again, not yet knowing how to answer to such a request that was out of the blue.

"I thought Oujii-san put us in Mephisto's care? What happened to that? " Rin asked feeling rather confused. Keita then starts to walk towards Rin, putting Ukobach down "Like Eimii said, you guys may be under our care now but we aren't here to force you in any way to come move in with us but rather accept us?" Keita stated as he gazes upon both Rin and Yukio.

A few minutes pass, both Rin and Yukio decided to exchange looks. "I think it'll be best to think this through , for it was too sudden and it's been a long day for everyone" Yukio boldly explain as he fix his glasses and gazed at both Eimii and Keita's direction. With an understanding look Eimii and Keita took their leave.

"If you guys have come to an agreement please let us know" Eimii asked as she sadly turned her head when exiting the cafeteria. After Eimii and Keita left, both brothers gazed at each other again. Rather than surprise they were both confused, as if struck by lightning they stood still having thoughts to themselves on how to take it all in.

"What a night nee-san?" Yukio stated in a more relaxed tone as he shares a calm smile towards Rin's direction."I guess now there's just bathing and a little studying to do, we can get this sorted out tomorrow". That night both Rin and Yukio couldn't fall asleep, in a blink of an eye they both wondered off into the ceiling. "Oi! Yukio, what do you think of Eimii and Keita?" Rin asked.

"Eimii and Keita Watanabe both look like well mannered and intelligent people, but I must ask why and for what purpose is behind them adopting us? Although now that I think about it their names do somewhat sound familiar? " Yukio replied as he tried hard to dig out the past. "Onee-san, did you remember what Keita said, he was surprise how grown we got? Have we met him before?" Yukio asked as he stared out at the ceiling.

"Wait a minute, Onee-san! " Yukio jumped out of bed and ran to turn on his lamp on his desk. Putting on his glasses as he opens the drawers and rustling onto the piles of papers neatly stacked. "Oi! Yukio, what's the matter? " Rin asked in a rather annoyed tone. "ONEE-SAN, I'VE HEARD OF THEIR NAMES BEFORE! Both Eimii and Keita Watanabe! " Yukio yelled as he continue scrambling through the pile leaving a mess behind. He then stood still like a statue and glared at the ranks of the exorcist, as he face Rin and looked up holding the paper, "Nee-san! I found it!".

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	3. Uncertain Doubts

"Oi, Yukio what's that?" Rin asked in a serious tone, as he got up from his bed and stood across from Yukio, glaring at the paper that Yukio held up. Within a few minutes both Yukio and Rin's jaw dropped with disbelief, looking back at each other.

"WHAT!" Rin yelled as he brushed and pulled his hair aggressively. Yukio trying to calm his thoughts stood there, *sigh* "Now something fishy really is going on here, but I wanted to tell you Onee-san that I've met them before". Rin ran up to Yukio and grabbed him with a little force, he looked at Yukio dead straight in the eyes.

"Oi! Yukio what about them do you know, are they really acquaintance with Mephisto and Ojii-san?" Rin forcefully asked. Yukio pulling back his collar that was once in Rin's grasp, fixing his collar then pushing up his glasses, he looks at his older brother straight in the eyes.

"Onee-san, please calm yourself. We have now come to conclusion that both Eimii and Keita Watanabe are both exorcists and better yet The Arcs, the top four great knights that personally work under the Paladin themselves. Somehow the more we know the more there's to it? " Yukio explained as he took out his glasses and massage the inner area of his eyes due to overwhelming shock.

"Oi! Yukio are you going to answer me or are you just going to stand there? " Rin demanded. Yukio put his glasses back on and looked back at the paper in silence. Rin growing impatient jump back in bed as he rubbed his eyes. "For get this, I'm going to head back to sleep, Yukio. If you remember them just let me know tomorrow during lunch or something".

That morning after class both brothers tried to take time to function their thoughts and the events from yesterday. "Onee-san, now that I think about it. I really do remember them. But wait till we make it home, it's better to be a little cautious now that we are being watched, who knows what people will do once they know about what took place yesterday", Yukio quietly stated as he was checking his surroundings for any onlookers.

As they were about to leave, Mephisto appeared out of the blue. "I see you guys have met the Watanabe's, that was quite fast? If I may ask I was wondering how it went?" He said as he flustered his big striped hat around in thin air. Rin looked rather annoyed, wanting to get answers but Yukio pulled him back with his arm and gave him that look, the "don't be ignorant" expression written all over his face.

"Mephisto, what a great timing. We were just about to find you, wondering if you can answer some of our questions about the Watanabe's, and if what they said yesterday was really true? " Yukio asked with a serious tone. Mephisto looking quite please had a smirk on his face as he glared at the brothers standing there patiently.

"Eimii and Keita Watanabe are an acquaintance of mine, will let's just say closer than just an acquaintance" he said with a wink, "and of course your dear father, Shiro. Well… that is all I'll be sharing with you, I'll be off on my way now. I am a busy person after all." He stated sarcastically. "If you wanted to know the rest it'll be better to get answers from them personally. Also here's your monthly allowance" he responded as he laughed giving them the ¥10000, he then transformed into a little fluffy dog with the big striped neck tie, disappearing into thin air.

"Oi! Mephisto get back over here! We already told you ¥10000 ($100) isn't enough for a month allowance and we need more answers!" He stomped on the ground as his sword swings back and forth, almost falling off his back. Yukio looked at Rin and gave off a annoyed auru as he fixes his glass.

"Onee-san, seems like it can't be helped. We'll have to go to the Watanabe's resident if we want to fish any answers" Yukio pointed out as Rin looked up at him dead straight in the eye. Being eager to get to the point, the twins headed straight to the Watanabe's resident. Knowing that they have no clue where they live.

TO BE CONTINUED..


	4. Watanabe's Resident

"I remember her saying only three blocks away from the dorm building? " Yukio said as they felt lost in the middle of the forest. The sun vanished into the moon, as the heat of one's breath was easily seen under the moonlight. Its past seven after the eagerness of wanting to get answers dies off, trailing through the darkness in the cold they knowing that it was the awakening time for the demons at it's strongest point, lurking around for their preys.

"Oi! Yukio let's head back, it's getting dark and I'm freezing" Rin eagerly asked as he was sneezing wearing just a thin layer of what you would call a sweater. Yukio looked at him, knowing that they both were cold yet his eagerness on finding the Watanabe's resident was his top priority.

"Grrrrr.. Grrrrr! "

"What's that noise?" Rin asked as he was reaching for his katana that laid protected on his back. The brothers wondered around in the darkness, trying to figure out which direction the growling was coming from. "Oi! It's coming from this way" Rin having demon-to-demon telepathy, started to run towards the direction where the sound was coming from as Yukio followed behind pulling out his gun.

As they soon approach an open field, from a mile away the two brothers spotted out a magic beam, somewhat like a force field at the same direction where the sound was coming from. Their eyes bedazzled into the skies as they run towards it with curiosity. Thinking to oneself why would there be a force field doing out of the middle of nowhere?

As they made their way towards the purple force field the two brothers stopped in front of a big wooden gate that had a name in kanji imprinted on it, read "渡辺" (Watanabe). The growling then gets more and more aggressive and close as they make their way towards the front of the gate. The force field then became transparent as they stepped inside it without a scratch.

"Nee-san, I don't know if we are trespassing or visiting but I feel like we should be more cautious" Yukio bluntly said as they both were on their toes having a little doubt that that place was not so safe within the force field. As they were going to knock on the wooden gate, it opened by itself as if someone was expecting their arrival.

The wooden door made a loud thud as it closes behind them. What the two brothers saw was a never seen before reality, as if they were dreaming. The lanterns light up the path as each step was taken , the beautiful Zen garden was a master piece, the wooden gates guarding the huge mansion that sit besides a huge pond that surrounds the house as if it was a floating island. The moon was as bright and big as ever before, the fireflies was floating into thin air. The cherry tree sat on another floating island connected to the house with a traditional tea ceremony seating area.

"Yukio, what is this place? Are we still alive? " Rin asked as they carefully made their way across a small traditional bridge that connected the floating island to the earth's meaty ground. The beautiful koi fishes in each color of the rainbow swirls in the massive pond that was filled with life. The closer they made it to the front of the house the more enchanting the interior designs comes to life.

At last the Okumura brothers made their way to the front of the door in the massive traditional maze. As the last step was taken, two white ashy smoked portals appeared out of thin air and out came these beastly creatures from the underworld.

"Nee-san! Watch out! ".

TO BE CONTINUED….


	5. Ame and Hare

"Nii-san, those portals are Gehenna gates!" Yukio muttered as he and Rin were in battle stance. "Yukio those growls earlier, it was coming from them" Rin replied as they both tried to figure out what kind of creatures those ferocious beast were. Never have Yukio in his life of studying as an exorcist, come across such creatures.

"GROWLLL! "

Rin unwrapping the red fabric that covered his sword, ready on both hands as he slid open his Kurikara and let Satan's blue flames go wild as it ignited the Watanabe's resident like fireworks, Yukio reaching his ammo making it handy in case of emergency, leaving the two ferocious beast ready on command to strike the intruders. Tension fled the air as they felt the chills going down their spine.

Both of the ferocious beast were white, resembling dogs yet bigger, one had a scar on it's left eye and the other had a cut on it's ear. They were terrifying and furry with a huge mouth filled with sharp teeths and claws that can bite and tear anything seen in site. From the sight of it these were no ordinary creatures, they had a long wavy tail. As big as a truck they both stood there with their death stares growling at the Okumura brothers.

"Nii-san, I'll get the left one with the scar on it's eyes, you go for the right one with the cut on it's ear" Yukio commanded as he ready his weapon counting down. "Oi, Yukio. Stop dame" he said as he stared back at the ferocious creatures. Using his demon-to-demon telepathy he was able to communicate and understand them. "They aren't attacking us until we attack first, these are basically guard dogs. Feeling threatened they would try to fight back" Rin said lowering his sword as he closed his kurikara causing his blue flames to vanished. Yukio following along, raised his hands to rearrange his glasses as he tucked his weapon back.

"That was nicely executed, as expected from Satan's offsprings. Well done boys" said a voice that appeared from the top of the building. The Okumura brothers looked up, catching glimpse of a bright hazel eye figured that shined like stars in a black night as the figure came closer it's ashy pink hair shined as it made its way down from the roof top. "Welcome boys to the Watanabe residents". With just the bright hazel eyes glaring at them from the darkness with the ashy pink hair, the two brothers already figured out who it could've been, Watanabe Eimii.

"Oi! Were you standing there this whole time! " Rin yelled as he stomped on the ground blowing out his frustration. Yukio on the other hand looked rather shocked not being able to sense her presence sooner, he thought to himself about how dangerous she would be if they were to make an enemy out of her.

"I see you have met Ame and Hare", as she pet both of them. Rin and Yukio shocked that just earlier they were about to get eaten by those ferocious creatures turned to be so harmless and friendly. Pointing at each of them as she introduce them to the Okumura brothers. "The one with the scar on it's eyes is named, Ame. He loves the rain because it gives him comfort. I found him in the rain deserted and uncared for therefore I took him in", pointing at the one next to Ame as she petted him, "This one with the cut on it's ear is named, Hare. He loves the sun and the fresh breeze that follows. I found him lying in the bushes in a deep sleep and loved how friendly yet lonely he was therefore I also took him in. They are both opposite, one controls the the rain a while the other controls the sun that follows, just like after a rain storm".

Unique by such creatures Eimii had as her familiar, Yukio went back to all the things he have learnt in the past years, him trying to dig out the origins of Ame and Hare. "I've figured it out", Yukio started to explain as he wore a serious expression on his face pulling up his glasses. "Both Ame and Hare are Inugamis, demon dogs that were once used as sacrifices from the wealthy, they were forced to starve to death. Picking up the hints on how you explained where you found them, they both have already rot to death, expressing the place where you retrieved their corpses you named each of them by it. Which in other case summoning them explains the gate of Gehenna to open". Rin's jaw dropped by such a fast observation, as expected from his intelligent younger brother that's now his teacher.

"As expected from a first class exorcist! " Eimii smiled as she praised Yukio, causing him to blush. "I'm sorry for such horrible hospitality, please do come in" as she lead the way. Both Ame and Hare moved opening a path for the Okumura brothers to enter. Upon entering they were in disbelief thinking that from the outside the inside would be similar but it was more westernized than it being traditional. A home, they thought as they both entered not knowing what the future holds for them.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	6. Dream come true

"I know why you guys came here for, I'll answer any questions you have later but for now please let me give you a tour, don't want you guys getting lost in here" she said as the Okumura twins sense her desperation on making them extend their visit. Every room they entered had the Okumura brothers eyes sparkle with amazement. Each room gave off a relaxing scent and aura, having it's purpose to make the room feel alive. Total of 4 baths, 3 bathrooms and 5 bedrooms. The living room was as big as half of the dorm rooms combined. All materials used to construct the walls, floor and ceilings were expensive looking and delicately placed.

Given a light that shined through the door into the hallway as they made their way downstairs Yukio caught sight of it, glued to it with curiosity he peeked in and noticed that it was a study room. Making his way inside he saw stacks of book shelves, a library but not just any, all the completed series of guides and datas that has ever been collected within the True Cross Academy and exorcist organization from around the world. Eimii noticed as he showed deep interest laying his eyes upon the rare collections, that even he couldn't find knowingly that it doesn't exist anywhere else. With such a big open luscious space, a comfortable desk with comfortable chairs as the lamp from the desk shine towards the leather chair, just how he have dreamed. Rin glanced at Yukio, knowing that extremely happy and warm smile on his little brothers face. Recalling of the time they were little kids, him climbing up the light pole to retrieve his little brothers hat that was carried up there from the strong wind that day, that smile he holds dear.

Eimii looking at both brothers as she felt the caring and loving warmth that any mother could ever feel. "This is Keita's study room, I've noticed his interests are similar to yours, he said you are welcome to read and borrow any books from his studies. If you'd like?" she smiled, glancing at the sight of Yukio's eyes sparkle in excitement. "I'll leave you to look around" she said towards Yukio. "Rin would you like to head downstairs and help me prepare tea?" She asked as Rin gladly nodded. They both head downstairs, past the front door to the living room and around the dining table. "I noticed you guys have two dining tables? Why is that?" Rin asked. "Ahh, the westernize table set is for daily use as for Japanese style it's for special events" Eimii replied as she opened the door to the kitchen.

Eimii stood in front of the door leading to the kitchen, "You may enter first" as she glanced over to Rin. As Rin approached the kitchen door his jaw dropped, eyes glittered and his smile bigger than ever. For the first time in his life he have found something he have dreamed of, his dream kitchen. All the luxury pots and pans from around the world. Two huge fridges that opens from the sides, inside there was different kinds of veggies, fruits and meat as if it was a supermarket stuffed within the refrigerators. The counters made from marble and a center counter, two huge ovens connected on the walls, extra storage and cabinets filled with spices and seasoning from around the world. Wine storage separated for cooking and drinking. Rin was spazzing, bursting out as Eimii chuckled to herself by how excited he was. "As for me, I too have similar interests to you. There's a storage of cookbooks I got from traveling" as she pointed towards the bookshelf. Rin ran towards the bookshelf as he saw how well organized and big the cooking books are. "You are welcome to cook anything you like in this kitchen and try out any recipes that sparks your interest" as she went to the cupboard to get the tea ready. Rin helped with the green tea, warming up the water, grabbing the tea powder. When all was done they went back upstairs to the study room. "Oi Yukio, how's it going? " he asked as Yukio turned around looking annoyed, knowing that he dislike being bothered when he was studying.

"That reminds me, we have a secret door that leads to a hidden outdoor area. Are you guys willing to find it?". Both Rin and Yukio looked at her with curious yet eager eyes. The search for the hidden outdoor area was now set to motion.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	7. In the Hidden Passageway

As the Okumura brothers searched everywhere in the room, Yukio noticed something rather odd about how the books on one of the bookshelf was placed. There stood six books on each shelf, in the middle shelf had some numbers imprinted on the side of the books a while the rest were all blank. "Nii-san, these numbers….don't they look familiar to you? " Yukio asked as he started to noticing a pattern. After some thought, "It's the date of our birthday!" Rin answered as Yukio placed the number in the right order. Surprised as the bookshelf opened a secret passageway, they looked back at Eimii.

"Knowing that you guys created the password, how come the password was our birthday? How did you guys know our birthday?" Rin asked as both brothers stood there in curiosity. Eimii replied with a smile as she took the tea tray heading into the hidden outdoor room. Looking back at the Okumura brothers, " Please if you will, follow me and I shall answer any questions you might have been eager to unravel". The Okumura brothers entered the hidden passageway as the door closed behind them, the scenery was breathtaking, no words could explain the sight of such an enchanted place. A traditional Japanese wooden seating area that rest at the edge of the balcony with flowers from around the world guided the way. Lit lanterns surrounding the place as the moon shine brighter than ever, the stars were as close as arm length. A small pond that had a relaxing waterfall as you can hear the wild life from the water creatures hidden in it.

"W… What is this place?" Rin questioned as both the brothers eyes wondered around the room. "This is our most treasured room throughout the house. This place was where we first brought you guys to whenever Shiro took you guys to visit. This was both of your guys favorite place because of the clear view of the Moon at night" she replied as she placed the tray gently onto the Japanese wooden table. When both brothers caught her eyes she pointed to the open seats in front of her, they hurried and sat as she began to pour the green tea into the small clay cups.

"What do you mean, when we were little? Did we know you know us when we were kids? Have we really met before? " both brothers asked as each one talked over another. Eimii chuckled, "Please one at a time, we have all night. There's no rush. Hahaha". Both brothers paused as they await her answers that they urge for. "Your father, Shiro and I….. " as she was going to continue, there was footsteps coming from the other side of the secret door, as it was opened. Cautious as ever they turned their face at the direction of the hidden door.

There stood a familiar figure in the dark, "Welcome home" Eimii greeted as she smiled. Both brothers knew at the exact moment who it could've been, it was none other than Watanabe Keita, Eimii's wedded husband. "Sorry if I interrupted, I figured you'll be here" he said as he gave them a warm welcoming smile to the Okumura brothers. "It's been years, like old times ey? " as he sighed a little making his way to join them sitting next to Eimii, after a long day at work.

"That reminds me, aren't you guys part of The Arc Knights? ", Yukio asked in a rather serious tone as he readjusted his glasses. "Interesting that you may ask, Eimii and I being part of the Arc Knight branch was history. We now both work mentoring the Upper 1st Class Exorcist" he laughed as he reached and held onto Eimiis hands. "I remember the first time we met you two, you both were the most adorable and innocent little creatures that we've ever laid our eyes upon", Keita shared, both brothers glued to him with their deep thoughts trying to recover their memories of them.

The moon flickered it's beautiful shimmering light towards Eimiis face as both brother gazed at her, "I've met your birth mom before, she was gentle with a heartwarming smile. Everyone adored her and she was liked by all her peers. Although her father was strict she stood up for what she believed in, I'm guessing that's where both of you got your courage and temper from" Eimii explained as she laughed. The Okumura brothers recalling the flashback they had of their mom during the battle against Satan made them looked down as they wore a sour expression on their faces.

Eimii sadden by such expressions carried on, "Ahh where did I leave off? Hahaha. Oh yes, your adopted father, Fujimoto Shiro and I were a thing. He was the most precious thing to me before Keita came along". Curious as for more detailed both Rin and Yukio looked up as their eyes sparked with interest, they requested more information on how they met and how Shiro was like in his old days. "Slow down there, hahaha". Eimii chuckled as she gazed at both the boys, " Shiro and I met when he came into town. He was a Upper 1St class exorcist in his early 20's at that time, he had more hair too. Hahaha. I so happened to meet him by chance. Shiro as always was a very kind gentleman, he was smooth with his words and no matter how hard I try pushing him away he'll always latched on to me. I loved everything about him. It's a rather outrageous love story". Eimii chuckled as she continued, "His task that day was to exorcist me". After hearing that, the Okumura brothers glared at her as their face discolored. "YOU'RE A DEMON! " they both screamed in disbelief.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	8. The Unspeakable Past

"Ahh.. I didn't tell you boys yet did I?" Eimii said as she gave off an awkward smile. "That also reminds me, hahaha I too am a demon. Hahahaha" Keita announced as he awkwardly laughed embracing it. Both Rin and Yukio wore the most outrageous expression as they thought back of how they never noticed. They were clueless from the very beginning when they met them, they should've been able to feel their demonic presences yet again both Eimii and Keita were on another level compared to them.

As Eimii carried on, " I am not a fully fledged demon, although I did inherit both my parents powers. But I am very similar to you boys. My mother was a shrine maiden in her early 20's, keeping watch over the Daigo-ji temple in Kyoto. She was the youngest out of three sisters and the most beautiful maiden anyone can set their eyes on, she was gifted with the hidden spoken words that only she knew how to use, that helped exorcist demons. My father on the other hand was one of the 8 demon kings

The demon King of Water, well known as Egyn. He never really showed interest in follow under Satan's footstep therefore he went into hiding, keeping his peace. That is where he met my mom. They secretly fell in love and had me. My mother was found out later on and was banished, my father helped as much as he could but with Satan wanting to pursue him, he left. I noticed after watching all my love ones die that I inherited not only my father's power but his immortality as a demon king".

The Okumura brothers were speechless, the thought of living forever felt like a burden, yet their curiosity grew. "I was fooling with the villagers water during their harvesting, I know I was immature back then. That was why they called an exorcist" she continued. "Shiro was a rather unique human, the first to ever see me as an equal. Something inside both of us sparked and love blossomed. Since I wasn't considered a dangerous threat the Exorcist organization decided to bring me in under Shiros care and then on I became his personal assistant. We fought many battles together and there were times where we would risk everything for each other. Years past as he started to aged, we grew apart. He left for his own selfish reason of knowing that one day he'll be leaving me behind, I couldn't blame him. As you know how delicate a maiden's heart is" she explained as tears fled down her cheeks. Keita clenching onto her hand to comfort her as he wiped her tears. "I have no regret whatsoever to leave everything behind and start anew when I became an exorcist, the memories we shared are my most precious memories of him. I soon met Keita after some years" as she glanced back at Keita.

Keita chuckled as he recalled the past, " Oh I remember very well, I fell in love at first sight with you, chasing after you knowing that you were still in love with Fujimoto. I hated him for putting you through pain for all those years. Believe me or not boys but me and your dad got into a fist fight over her" he laughed as both Rin and Yukio were in shock that their dad was once in love, especially with Eimii. " I on the other hand was a fully fledged demon that was a henchman under Satan. After being left behind, Fujimoto found me and talked some sense into me. We shared sake here and there as I was under his wing. His trust in me made me loyal to him. That was where I met Eimii, she was scary back in the old days. Abusive as ever with her punchlines yet I couldn't get enough of her, every man in our branch had the hots for her yet she only had eyes for Fujimoto. Took some time to get her to open up and look where we are today. Hahaha" he explained wearing the happiest smile a man in love could ever have.

"After you guys were born, your father desperately seeked us to help take care of you guys. Couldn't blame him, since he was a very busy Paladin. Sitting at the top, he already had enough on his hands so for the 2-3 years of your life we took care of you guys. From when you guys were infants to when you guys just started to walk. I couldn't get enough of you two, even if I barely slept leaving you two was the hardest thing I could ever do. When hearing the death of Shiro it pierced my heart, I was worried for your well beings and left my post in Europe to move back to Japan. When I heard you guys were under Mephisto's care it felt really fishing to me yet he was one of Shiro's most trusted friend. As an agreement to become your legal guardians, Keita and I have given up our Arc Knight positions and moved to a lower rank so we would have the time to care for both of you" Eimii explained.

Yukio and Rin thinking back trying to recover their deep memories that hid in the dark, they sat there speechless. Having to take in a lot made them more frustrated, yet now knowing that their dad never mentioned Eimii nor Keita at all there had to be a reason behind it. "Oi, how come Oyaji never told us about you guys? " Rin asked. Eimii smiled "We ask him not to, we left right after you guys were of proper age to be under his care. It wasn't the right time yet, he asked me that if anything was to ever happened to him that we will look after you two as our own". Yukio keeping his cool as he was recalling the little things in their childhood that might have been able to spark some clues to remembering the Watanabe's.

"Nii-san, now that I think about it I do remember them" Yukio announced as he boldly adjusted his glasses.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


End file.
